dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gong Hyo Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Gong Hyo Jin * Nombre: 공효진 / Gong Hyo Jin (Kong Hyo Jin) * Apodo: Aceituna (Olive) * Profesión: Actriz y modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 172cm * Peso: 46kg * Signo zodiacal: Aries * Tipo de sangre: A * Agencia: Soop Entertainment Dramas *When the Camellia Blooms (KBS2, 2019) *Don't Dare to Dream (SBS, 2016) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) *It’s OK, It’s Love (SBS, 2014) *Master's Sun (SBS,2013) *Flower Boy Ramyun Shop (tvN, 2011) Cameo Ep. 9 *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS, 2003) *Snowman (MBC, 2003) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *Wonderful Days (SBS, 2001/2002) *Drama City 'Love Without Hope' (KBS, 2001) *My Funky Family (MBC, 1999) Películas *The Most Ordinary Romance (2019) *Hit and Run (2019) *Door Lock (2018) *Be With You (2018) (cameo) *Single Rider (2017) *Missing Child (2016) *Proj. Get-Up-and-Go (2015) cameo *You Are More Than Beautiful (2013) * Aging Family (2013) *Project 577 (2012) *Beautiful (2012) *Love Fiction (2012) *Rolling Home with a Bull (2010) *Sisters on the Road (2008) *Dachimawa Lee (2008) *Crush and Blush (2008) *I Like It This Way (2008) *M (2007) *Happiness (2007) cameo *A Day with My Son (2007) cameo *The Birth of a Family (2006) *Heaven's Soldiers (2005) *No Manners / Conduct Zero (2002) *Taekwon Girl / Bizarre Love Triangle (2002) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) *Surprise / Surprise Party (2002) *Volcano High (2001) *Guns & Talks (2001) *Last Present (2001) cameo *Whispering Corridors 2: Memento Mori (1999) Teatro * Educating Rita (2014-2015) Anuncios * 2016: Shinsegae * 2015-2016: VINCIS * 2015: Clio * 2014-2015: '''J.estina RED * '''2014-2015: Hat's On * 2014: Smoothie King * 2014: 2econd Floor * 2013-2015: Rediscover Winter: The North Face Korea * 2013-2014: HITE Soju * 2013-2014: biotherm * 2012: LAP *'2012:' South Korea Nintendo 3DS *'2010:' Excuse Me + Push Button lookbook *'2010:' Biotherm *'2010:' Motorola DEFY *'2010:' Uniqlo *'2010:' Dior Cosméticos *'2010:' Max Beer *'2010:' Orion Natural Chicle *'2010:' Bobbi Brown Brightening línea *'2009:' Benetton Green Ride campaña (2009) *'2009:' Clinique YES! campaña *'2008:' The North Face *'2008:' Guess Love Triangle-G Love Your Body campaña *'2007-2008:' Auction.co.kr *'2004:' MF *'2003:' Rexona *'2003:' Lecaf sportswear *'20038:' Namyang Fresh Strawberry Milk *'2002-2003:' ys'b *'2002:' ZippyZiggy *'2002:' Lotte Potato Slims *Persnet *'2001:' IZ Jeans *'2001:' Orion O'Tato *'2001:' Popeyes Chickens *'2001:' Binggrae Spicy Soya Ramen *'2000:' Migliore *'2000:' Fujefilm *'2000:' 700-5425 *'2000:' SK Telecom Power Digital 017 Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2012) Episodio 108 junto a Lee Joon * SBS Hanbam Tv Show's Guerrilla Date (14/11/15) Vídeos Musicales *Yoon Gun - "Brown Hair" (2003) *Lee Soo Young - Part 1: "Left Alone" / Part 2: "I Still Bite My Lips" (2003) Colaboraciones *I Think I Love You - My Q feat. Gong Hyo Jin ( 2011) Reconocimientos *'2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Daesang (Grand Prize) (When the Camellia Blooms) *'2019 KBS Drama Awards: Best Couple Award junto a Kang Ha Neul (When the Camellia Blooms) *'''2016 SBS Drama Awards: Top Excellence Award (Fantasy) (Don't Dare to Dream) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Kim Soo Hyun & Cha Tae Hyun (The Producers) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Jo In Sung por It’s OK, It’s Love *'2013 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio de la Popularidad *'2012 BaekSang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz - The Greatest Love *'2012 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Top a la Excelencia - Actriz en una miniserie - The Greatest Love *'2011 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Popularidad Actriz - The Greatest Love *'''2011 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja con Cha Seung Won - The Greatest Love *'2011 Mnet Choice Awards:' Mejor Actriz en Drama por Love The Greatest Love *'2011 Mnet Choice Awards:' Premio al Icono de Estilo *'2010 China Entertaiment Television': Top Diez Actores Asiáticos por Pasta *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja junto a Lee Sun Gyun por Pasta *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz Top Excelencia por Pasta *'2010 Style Icon Awards:' Premio a Líder del Estilo *'2008 Korea 7th Film Awards:' Premio a la mejor actriz por Crush & Blush *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia por Thank You *'2006 Thessaloniki International Film Festival (Greece):' Mejor actriz por Family Ties *'2003 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio popular por Sang Doo, Let's Go To School *'2003 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor pareja (junto con Rain) por Sang Doo, Let's Go To School *'2002 Baeksang Art Awards:' Mejor actriz revelación *'2002 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de popularidad *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la nueva estrella Curiosidades * Educación: **Colegio John Paul. **Universidad de Sejong. * Pasatiempos: Las computadoras, nadar y el tenis. * Especialidad: Cantar * Debut: 1999 * Religión: Católica * Mantuvo una relación de 10 años con el actor Ryu Seung Bum, y en agosto del 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de su ruptura. El principal motivo fue el no ser capaz de verse a menudo debido a su ajetreadas agendas de trabajo. Sus respectivas agencias dieron a conocer que llevan ya 4 meses de su ruptura, pero lo anunciaron hasta ese momento para mantener un poco de espacio y privacidad. *El 28 de mayo del 2014, se confirmó que mantenía una relación con el actor Lee Jin Wook. Ambos llegaron a conocerse a través de una reunión entre personas de la industria del cine y se convirtieron rápidamente cercanos. Después de sus intereses similares, los dos fueron vistos en marzo del 2013 en un desfile de moda juntos. Ambos eran llamados una "Pareja visual", debido a sus figuras como modelos y estilo de moda. *Las agencias que representan a los actores Gong Hyo Jin y Lee Jin Wook confirmaron el 24 de septiembre del 2014 que la pareja se habría separado. La agencia de Lee Jin Wook, Will Entertainment, declaró a los medios: “Ellos han decidido continuar con su relación profesional, continuaran brindándose apoyo”. La agencia agregó: "Por favor continúen apoyando a ambos en los proyectos que ellos continúen”. *Asistió al desfile de moda de Gucci Cruise 2017. Esta fue la primera vez que un artista coreano fue invitado a un evento de la marca de lujo. Enlaces * Instagram * Fan Cafe (daum) * Perfil (daum) * Hancinema Galería Gong Hyo Jin2.jpg Gong Hyo Jin3.jpg Gong Hyo Jin4.jpg Gong Hyo Jin5.jpg Gong Hyo Jin6.JPG Gong Hyo Jin7.jpg Gong Hyo Jin8.jpg Gong Hyo Jin9.jpg Categoría:Soop Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo